


Passing Through

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Anya knows the truth about Dawn.
Relationships: Anya Jenkins/Dawn Summers





	Passing Through

_Appearances can be so deceiving_ , Anya tells herself as her lips claim the girl’s.

_Girl? She’s no girl._

The ancient energy travels through Dawn as she trembles in Anya’s arms.

A familiar memory of passing through a dimensional portal. An opening, giving way, and then sweet blissful entrance to the place Anya belongs.

Fingers coated with the girl’s juices, she now knows the truth.

No matter what the others think, no matter what tricks her human memory plays on her, no matter what society says is right or wrong.

Dawn is not a girl and Anya is merely passing through.  



End file.
